<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>en el entretanto by fosteryork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813781">en el entretanto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosteryork/pseuds/fosteryork'>fosteryork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lalola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosteryork/pseuds/fosteryork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lola y facundo se quedan atrapados en el ascensor de la editorial por más tiempo que deberían. mientras el fotógrafo se queda relajado, para añadir a la frustración de la directora, esta desespera.</p><p>o, por otras palabras,</p><p>una pequeña fix-it fic de la escena del ascensor en el capítulo 40.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores Padilla/Facundo Canavaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>en el entretanto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hola! antes de todo, quería solamente decirles que el español es mi tercer idioma, y no lo hablo perfectamente, así que quiero pedir perdón por algún (potencial) error.<br/>además, no soy una escritora profesional o nada que se parezca! sin embargo, tenia ya esta idea hace un mes o más, a tecerse en mi cabeza, así que decidi darle un intento!<br/>espero que les guste y muchas gracias por elegirme como creadora de contenidos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Te he pedido, ponete la remera, por dios!”</em> Lola todavía no sabía controlarse.</p><p>Era una simple verdad que para alguien saber cómo ponerse límites a sus instintos, tenía primero que todo que saber lo que sentía. Y para Lola, especialmente ahora, nada se arreglaba – las cosas solo se ponían más y más difíciles. Los sueños constantes, que más parecían pesadillas (o así ella quería creer), lado a lado con todos sus cambios hormonales imprevisibles... todo proporcionaba para un desastre colosal.</p><p>Qué era Ramiro Padilla – si era que todavía existía Ramiro Padilla? – Un hombre enamorado de otro hombre? Que lo deseaba, que le pesaban las rodillas al verlo, que temblaba de nervios, que solo sabía decir tonterías, un total desubicado, fuera de control?</p><p>Pero Ramiro Padilla ya no era Ramiro si no Dolores – o quizá una mixtura de los dos, que se complementaban mutuamente – de cualquier modo, la visión que era Facundo sin su remera solo ponía todo más complicado.</p><p>
  <em>“Lola, es para hacerte viento, estás casi muerta– ”</em>
</p><p><em>“Bueno, déjame morir en paz!”</em> La rubia trató de evitar su mirada, retorciéndose el cuerpo, la cara, girando de lado a lado como una loca en áquel pequeño ascensor, su único objetivo no estar cara a cara con él.</p><p><em> “Lola, qué pasa?”</em> Facundo preguntó, agarrando el rostro de Lola por la mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo en los ojos. Obligándola a hacer la última cosa que quería hacer, porque la directora sabía bien que así que tal se pasara, su auto-control se iría por la ventana.</p><p>Así fue, su mirada se fijó derechamente en sus ojos – se podría hasta perder en los de él si iba a cometer el error de mirarlo por mucho más tiempo – su expresión como una súplica desesperada, jugando las cartas en la mesa, declarando abiertamente que un segundo más y perdería el control.</p><p>Lola pedía ayuda a Facundo, le imploraba para poner trabas a esta interacción maldita. Pero el detalle más particular, de que Lola se olvidaba, era que Facundo también la quería. Parar porqué, si se deseaban mutuamente?</p><p><em> "Escúchame,"</em> él dijo, más francamente que la rubia alguna vez lo hubiera oído hablar, <em>"Y no me ocultes nada, que sentís?"</em></p><p>Ella descansó la cabeza en el hombro del fotógrafo, corriendo sus manos por sus brazos, en movimientos suaves y castos, contestando, <em>"Confusa, me siento re confusa, y vos-" </em></p><p>
  <em>"¿Yo qué?"</em>
</p><p><em> "Como te ves tan relajado."  </em>Lola dio un paso atrás, devolviéndoles a ambos la distancia que tenían antes entre ellos. Cualquier acercamiento era, claramente, un peligro.</p><p><em> "Es que fui ya muy claro de lo que siento por vos. Hace siglos, Lola."</em> Él encogió sus hombros, simplemente.</p><p><em> "Ah, mira vos-"</em> Sus ojos hasta se voltean.</p><p><em> "Así que, bueno- estoy tranquilo."</em> Facundo procedió, cada vez más relajado. Creía que conocía la causa del nerviosismo de Lola, y de todos modos, si se equivocaba por alguna razón, la calma de su mirada transmitía más fácilmente seguridad a la rubia. <em>"Lola, sin estrés, sin presiones. Explícame cuál es tu problema."</em> No había razón para pánico.</p><p><em> "No tengo ningún problema-"</em> Ella intenta hacerlo claro, su voz más alta, más convincente, de cierto modo para que ella se convenza a sí misma.</p><p>"En admitir lo que sentís." Tratando de ser más arriesgado, el fotógrafo hizo su suposición. Presumir que su presencia era la verdadera causa de todo el pánico de Lola lo hizo pensar que tal vez estaba siendo un poco egocéntrico. Sin embargo, la forma que la directora actuó toda la mañana hacia él, le daba pruebas en contrario.</p><p><em> "Siento nada, siento calor, siento presión, siento claustrofobia, pero-"</em> La rubia sabía que estaba solamente poniendo excusas, y se odiaba por eso, tanto pero tanto.</p><p>Facundo se aproxima en una actitud plenamente desafiadora, dejando casi nada de espacio entre ellos. Lola, sin siquiera disimular ahora, desespera. <em>"Pero enamorada de mí, nada, ¿no?"</em> Él contesta, sin hesitar.</p><p>Para la sorpresa del fotógrafo, ella es la que cierra el espacio entre ellos, con la urgencia de alguien que ha estado admirando de lejos por tanto tiempo, y por poco lo dejó todo perdido debido a estúpidas incertidumbres. Había una necesidad inminente en ese beso, y los dos lo sabían claramente.</p><p>Y ahora, qué hacer? – Ramiro Padilla estaba <strong>verdaderamente</strong> enamorado de un hombre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>